Kim Hunter
Kim Hunter, is the Only Granddaughter Of Football Legend Jim Hunter, and The Half-Sister of Late Football Icon and Legend Alex Hunter. Kim was Trained By Alex and his Friends Rio Ferdinand, Jõaqhuin Gallo, Philipp Bernard, David De Gea, Gysai Zardes, Cristiano Ronaldo, Thierry Henry, and Gareth Walker and Danny Williams. She also Helped to Train Alex's Brazilian Protégé Diego Reenan. She Is The Aunt of Alex's Sons Jim, Michael and Danny, and The Current Owner of The Clapham Tridents Football Team, Following Her Brothers Death. She Also Leads Her Brother's Brand @Wolfe as The Leader of It's Female Sponsor Team Personality and Appearance Personality Traits Kim is The Nerdy, Stubborn, Curious and Cheerful Sister of Alex Hunter. She Idolizes Both her Father and Brother, But Kim Also Seeks To Create Her Own Legend, and Step out of Her Grandfather, Father, and Brother's Shadows. She Is Known For Her Compassion, Determination, and Strong Charisma. History Early Life and History Kim Hunter was Born the Illegitimate Sister of Alex Hunter, and when her mother was killed, her Father Abandoned her Brother to raise her. Growing Up, Kim would Inherit the Family Love of Soccer. Fulfilling A Family Legacy Kim Like her Brother was A Talented Football Prodigy, and Like Alex was a 3rd Generation Footballer. Her skill enabled her to be called up to the US Womens National Team at only Sixteen. A Brothers Stardom At Some Point in 2016-2017, Kim became aware of her Half-Brother Alex, Since his Name was Becoming Known Worldwide as an Unstoppable Striker and Forward. Kim would Frequently Watch His Matches and Post-Match Interviews to Learn from. Windup or Truth? When Her Father told her Alex was Coming to the USA to Join the LA Galaxy following the Disastrous Real Madrid Transfer Rumours. Kim was Elated, She was In Fact so excited at the prospect of meeting her Half-Brother, that She Snuck in to His Dressing Room to Meet Him in secret. Her Father Caught her, and she quickly left. Meeting Alex Kim would Frequently Ask her Father when she could meet Alex Properly. When he finally said he'd tell him about their relation, she was ecstatic. Unfortunately, Kim Arrived Before Her Father Could Tell Alex, and Alex Felt Betrayed By His Father Yet Again, and Left in Anger. A Rocky Start and An Attempt At Basic Reconciliation Between Big Bro and Little Sis Kim Attempted Reconciliation With Alex, and Invited Him to Come Watch Her Play as a Sub for the US Womens Team. Alex However Had Already Agreed to Meet With Kim's Idol and His Friend,Thierry Henry. Alex Would Later Talk with Henry About it, and ask for His Advice. Brother Comes, and Brings An Idol Seconds Before She Was Set to Play, Alex and Thierry Henry Arrived at the Pitch, to Watch Her Play. Alex Coming to Watch Her, and Bringing Her Football Idol Thierry Henry Boosted Her Confidence Immeasurably. Kim's Determination To Prove She Was Just as Good As Alex Enabled Her To Match His Debut Game Record of Ten Goals and Fifteen Assists. When The US Womens Team Won, Alex and Thierry Rushed Onto The Pitch and Congratulated Kim. Making A Massive Debut Impact Opening Big Brothers Eyes After The Match Alex Greeted His Sister, and Alex Morgan, He Said She Really Was His Sister After That Performance.They Then Went to Eat and He Invited Her To Come Live With Him At His Home. She Started Showing Him Why Their Father Did What He Did. Prelude To The FIFA Womens World Cup Initial Impressions After The Massive Debut Scoring and Assist Statements, Kim was Selected for The US Womens Nation Team Qualifying Squad. Unfortunately, Alex Had Been Reluctantly Allowed To Leave The LA Galaxy, and Went to Play For Athletico Madrid in the Spanish LaLiga. Before He Left, He Gave Kim the Ball Their Grandfather, Jim Hunter, Had Scored His One Hundred and Tenth Goal With. He Also Told Her Never To Stop Believing She Was Good Enough, Because She Was A Hunter. Kim Saw Him Off and Before He Boarded His Plane, He Made Her Promise to Never Stop Improving Her Gameplay. Kim's Ability To Score In Large Numbers and Perform Extensive and Successful Crosses and Assists, Despite Her Young Age, Made Her The Leading Choice For The US Womens World Cup Team. Kim Later Learned That Alex Would Becoming Part of A Striker Duo With Thomas Mueller Formerly Of The Bundesliga Team FC Bayern Munich. She'd Actually Fly Out To Madrid With Her Team to Watch Alex and Mueller's First Team Game Together, and Practice Alongside The Athletico Mens Team. Meeting Her Grandfather When Alex Won The LaLiga League and Spanish Cup, He Worked With His Father and Mother To Give Kim The Chance To Meet Her Grandfather Jim. Jim Would Be Blown Away At The Prospect of and By Meeting His Granddaughter. The Three of Them Came together At the First Diner Kim's Father Took Her and Alex To. Kim Received Her Grandmother's Wedding Ring From Her Grandfather, who Claimed Since They had No Daughter To Give it to, She Would've Wanted Kim To Have it. The Three Prodigies Kim, Danny, and Alex When Alex Got Transferred To Real Madrid, He Invited Kim and His Friend Danny Williams To Come Join Him For His Debut Match Becoming Part of The Hunter & Morgan Striker Duo Joining @Wolfe Like Brother, Like Sister Kim Later Joined Her Brother's Brand, @Wolfe, and Would Help Set Up @Wolfe As A Popular Brand and Sponsor. Kim Later Introduced A Spin-Off Brand of Her Brother's Called @NerdPoWer. When Alex Later Received Numerous Career Opportunities At Various Clubs, D.C United, Manchester United, FC Bayern Munich, Athletico Madrid, Chelsea, and FC Barcelona, He Decided To Join Bayern. While At Bayern Alex Would Manage To Get Kim The Chance to Play For The Munich Womens Team for A Day. Eventually Alex Recruited Long-Time Friends Joaquin Gallo and Philipp Bernard To Join Both @Wolfe and @NerdPoWer. It Was Around This Time That Kim Started A Relationship With Danny Williams, and Learned Of Alex's Blossoming Relationship With Her Rival Melanie Trembley. Concerned About Trembley''s Influence Over Alex, She Tried To Turn Him Away From Trembley, But Alex Refused. Later She Confronted Trembley and Asked What She Was Planning On Doing To Alex, Becoming Flustered When Trembley Insisted Kim Was Jealous She'd Turned Her Attentions On Kim's Half-Brother. Ultimately Trembley Revealed She Did In Fact Have Feelings For Alex. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Right Wingers Category:Wingers Category:Hunter Family Category:Legendary Players Category:National Team Players Category:Prodigies Category:LA Galaxy Category:3rd Generation Footballers Category:Members of The Hunter Foundation Category:@Wolfe Players Category:Strikers Category:National Team Strikers Category:Striker Duo's Category:Shot Creators Category:Members of the LA Huntresses Category:@Wolfe Category:@WOLFE